


The Small Tick Tock of Our Love

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, UPDATING THIS!, soul mates, yeah this seems lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in a perfect society you had everything you could possibly have and yet your soulmate happens to be one not a part of the system. A multi-ship fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There is that time where everyone meets their soulmate. This world basically decides your fate, who you marry, what you work as, how you die, everything. Everyone was very beautiful not even a single quirk, at age six you look almost like a kid beauty pageant winner. This world is nothing like our own, no one has a single flaw with them.

That's why when Hajime Hinata had met an anomaly he didn't know how to feel. How anomalies became to be no one really knows, they just don't adjust to the system correctly and they have many flaws. Another thing about these people is to tell who they are quickly are their timers, as they don't exist on them. Also their eyes aren't like the flawless, as they have a small tint of a pale green flash in their eyes as they meet someone, anomalies have a more duller and plain color. Though what those who are flawless don't know is that they are still human, a story for a later time.

Hinata couldn't help but to pity them, not being able to be talented, as attractive, as flawless as everyone. Which is rather odd, after all no one really seems to care about them. What happens to these 'mistaken ones', so they are called, is that they get sent away from their parents at age six, seeing that is the latest age to adjust, and they get quarantined into a small section of a ghetto. No one goes to the 'Forsaken' as they fear the people. Girls think there are man-eating people there, and Guys see it as a bravery challenge. Well Hinata was either stupid or smart enough to join this challenge.

It was a normal Saturday morning; Hinata got up, got ready for the day, edited a few things about his highschool appearance and his later life, then he went out to join his friends. Leaving his home, Hinata walked down the line of sidewalks toward a small hill. He sees his normal group of friends: Souda, a future mechanic of solar power and wave cars; Nanami, a future game designer and techie; Sonia, a future Queen of the current province; and Kuzuryuu, a future gang leader (how that works no one even knows). Hinata's future, was to be the one who could rid an odd disease. Not as a doctor, but whenever someone would lose enough Kaina energy they would fall into a dark despair into instant suicide. Very few people have this talent and it so happens that Hinata is one, people of his kind is highly regarded as much as a princess. Hinata, Souda, Sonia, Nanami, and Kuzuryuu all were joining up like every Saturday to not get as caught up in everyday life like everyone else. That's when the idea came up.

"Hey I know a small dare we could do!" Souda grinned his shark-like teeth shown.

Nanami was half asleep as she responded "Hmmm what is it?"

His grin didn't cease "I say we should sneak into the Forsaken."

Silence.

Hinata glared at Souda "That is the most stupidest idea ever."

Kuzuryuu then scoffed "Besides our timers are going to go off any day, how much time do you guys have?"

A pause as everyone checks.

Sonia smiled "Mine is in three days!"

Souda sighed "Mine doesn't say seems to be undetermined."

Nanami mummers "Mines in a week."

Kuzuryuu then said "Mine is in two!" Looking at Hinata he asked "When's yours?"

Hinata's face paled lightly as he stared at his timer incripted on his palm, hand slightly shaking "Mine's today..."

Everyone looked shocked but soon Souda cheered lightly "Congrats Hina! Looks like your soulmate is on her way, hope she's a babe for you."

Hinata smiled "Thanks I should meet her in a few hours!" Then he looked up at the sky and he suggested "Actually let's go to the Forsaken, maybe we'll come back as heroes?" 

Kuzuryuu scoffed lightly "Or be told off. Though I guess I don't feel like being bored."

Sonia cheered lightly "I agree let's have a splendid time!"

Nanami then smiled softly "I don't see why not."

With that the five friends didn't know that when they enter, their lives are changed forever.


	2. Forsaken Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of joining together could always lead to fun, but Hinata didn't expected it be an anomaly despite it being a boy!

Looking at the Forsaken just behind a fence and two guards, the five friends stared in awe. They have never been this close to the border in their life no one even dares to sneak over to near the guards. Hinata and the crew walked near the guards but got pushed away by the older men quickly as they got told to go home. Three options left they could climb it and risk being cut open, they could try and walk past again and being arrested, or just go home.

Just as they were about to give up. A small gasp from Sonia sounded "Look there is a slight gap under the fence, we'll be small enough to fit through!" They aren't yet in highschool, they are only fourteen and thirteen. Typical age for lovers.

Soon as they squeeze their way through and snuck into the Forsaken deeper they noticed the place was quite different from the Province. The place was very dirty and smelly from the factories the Mistaken work at and almost all of the people were dirty and in rags. Almost no edible food and lots of gang fights (only Kuzuryuu liked that.) this place wasn't living, it's a hell-hole.

Hinata then frowned "Why does this exist?"

Souda scoffed "Because they are imperfect."

"Well sti-"

Kuzuryuu intervenes "Not a single pity should be given to these people. They are nothing like us so we don't treat them like us."

Hinata sighed and said "You know what, I am going to explore some more." Leaving the others without saying much more. Hinata let his mind get lost in the fumes of the city as he continued to walk. He stared down at his feet not knowing where he was turning until he heard a small cry not to far, it sounded like a wounded animal far too much human. Hinata then rested his eyes on a small form laying on the ground and before he could move his hand stung horribly, a slight change in his eyes as the color changed from a dark blue to the needed pale green tint then went to the color it normally is a light brown. **D-Did I really do that, with an Anomaly?!** He looked at his hand and saw instead of a timer a long cross across his hand. A sign he saw his mother had before marrying dad. A sign of a virgin mate.

Walking slowly, Hinata went to the form and he asked lightly "Are you okay?" Gulping his fear.

The form looked up and face is shown. It was a boy, who looked quite feminine his messy fluffy white hair was covered in soot and his gray-blue eyes shown the weary self he was. How very odd. The boy looked at Hinata almost as if he was speaking to god. "I-I'm sorry that trash like me had to be saved by you. I'll take any punishment!" **How odd, the boy must've saw the tint.**

Hinata the puffed a small breath "It doesn't matter, what's your name?"

The boy smiled softly and paused almost as if he was thinking about it then he answered "My name is Komaeda Nagito. Yours?"

Hinata then gulped as he nervously said "My name is Hinata Hajime, and I'm your soul mate."

Komaeda's eyes widen as he quickly checked Hinata's palm, it had the mark. He then sat down holding his arms close to himself and saw that he now had a mark similar to Hinata's but a bit skewed on his hand, still showing he is different. That doesn't go away until he has sex with his significant other. Then Komaeda felt his cheeks redden, when they do that he could become one of the province. That was always Komaeda's dream, to be one of the hopeful people but he didn't expect it like this.

Slowly he sighed and smiled lightly "I guess we are huh...?"

Hinata felt his face redden as he spoke "Well we are getting to know one another before anything is settled. Deal?" His hand extended to the other.

"Deal." A pact has been made. Soon to be lovers are now friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good sorry if it sucks wrote it on my phone.


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzuryuu got a new friend.

The group left behind are looking at each other confused on what they should do, after all Hinata left into the most worse place to get lost into. They all look at each other and as they look at their timers they noticed something different, it's becoming skewed probably by long exposure, well they didn't get to do much of anything as the cops from the gate came over. They quickly got escorted to a hospital and apparently their timers were fine as they weren't there too long. Though what about Hinata?

Kuzuryuu scoffed "Well I am not about to be worried about him. He got himself into this situation." He walked home by himself, ignoring the group's protests, but he stopped slightly near his home as he saw silver hair. It was a bit odd since he would see that same silver hair everyday the past two months. _Maybe someone lives not too far from me._ Kuzuryuu shrugged as he entered his house. Walking in he kicked his shoes off. Then he walked up to his room utterly tired and exhausted. _Why do I stay with them, they always manage to piss me off one way or another_ then he paused as he heard his father entering the house and walking towards his room.

Kuzuryuu then looked at the door as his father stood there a sullen look on his face. He then spoke "Fuyuhiko, I managed to hire a body guard though she is a bit younger than I hoped her future of the Province is as a guard so this'll be good practice for a while."

Then he moved from the door to reveal that girl that Kuzuryuu saw earlier, the girl with silver hair. Her hair was into a braid as her red eyes stared in a seriousness that is also very caring. Kuzuryuu wasn't really sure how to describe her but soon his father explained to the girl "You are to be nothing but a tool for Fuyuhiko, you understand." She gave a small nod as she had truly understood.

With that Kuzuryuu's father left. Kuzuryuu, unsure what to do, spoke lightly "My name is Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, as you could tell. What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond for a bit and Kuzuryuu wasn't sure if she had heard him until she spoke "Pekoyama Peko."

"Peko huh..." _Both her last and first names are very similar._ Then Kuzuryuu sighed lightly and he said "You don't have to be a tool, I never really needed a guard."

That earned him a soft sincere smile from Peko as she then said "I'm glad to be of service to you."

_She clearly doesn't understand_ but Kuzuryuu didn't press the matter as he said "Well let's just get to know each other, maybe become friends."

Peko gave a rather confused look behind her red eyes but kept a monotone look "Ah what do you mean by that?"

Kuzuryuu then sighed "I mean you don't have to really be a bodyguard just be someone I can talk to. That's really all I want, no one talks to me in this house."

Peko smiled lightly as she softly patted Kuzuryuu's head. He knows she is comforting him but it still ticks him off lightly until he sees her small happiness "Okay I could be your friend."

Kuzuryuu then smiled softly himself, an act he normally doesn't do "Okay then it's a deal. Peko you are now assigned as my friend."

_I never really needed a tool, a guard, or any sort of slave. All I really wanted was someone to talk to, someone who clearly understands me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah sorry for OOC-ness but yeah. The chapter is really short but don't worry next chapter I hope is longer.


	4. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Souda tries to go back to Forsaken to meet two interesting people.

Souda went home that day with a sigh, he couldn't believe that those guards caught them trying to go back. Now his soul friend is stuck on the other side, at the Forsaken. _Why wasn't I with you when you left?!_ He still thought that Hinata was overreacting but he couldn't really just abandoned his friend like he just did. Though if he did he couldn't stay with Sonia but he shouldn't have abandoned Hinata! Souda sighed lightly as he just thought about the fact he is talking to himself. Soon he went to his Father's Workshop just outside the city's limits ridiculously close to the Forsaken but it's to help with shipping tools. Maybe if I tell dad about Hinata he could contact someone? Souda then went into his Dad's room where he tried to relax. Cautiously he entered and kept quiet trying to figure how to approach this.

Souda then spoke softly "Hey Dad, I have a question to ask. We are doing a...project for school."

Souda's father shrugged not seeing much of an issue, he tried to get more comfortable on the couch but turned to face Souda. He spoke gruffly "Okay what is it?"

Souda then puffed a small sigh hoping his father couldn't tell his nervousness, after all what if he catches the fact they went to the Forsaken and left someone there? He then spoke "If someone was to be in the Forsaken too long...what would happen?"

A small pause and each second passed by eerily, finally a small gruff as the older male responded "Well I think they would lose their talent..." Souda winced lightly, what if his soul friend loses his amazing talent because of a dumb idea he made? "...or a few cases actually give someone else a talent but that almost never happens...only person who managed to do that was Kirigiri's daughter, brought some guy named...Namegi or something. Although they don't get a special talent they just get dumb luck..."

Souda visibly relaxed but was still in a tense nature, there is still a strong chance of Hinata being talentless then he'll never see him ever again. The last someone became talentless was when Gundam Tanaka (a guy Souda was rather glad left) chose to leave the capital and he never returned. It was strange feeling because the next day those who don't spend every second with him like the group did, forgot about him. Even his own family insisting they didn't have any children. Souda nodded softly and he said "Thanks dad! Gonna see Hina, See ya!" With that he took off out of the workshop easily getting to the other side with the help that the shipping gate was wide open. Probably an Anomaly who didn't even try at work. Souda ran into the area nearly choking on the fumes and gasses it was reeking! Almost like that time that Souda smelt burning gasoline in one of his Dad's work projects. It made the workshop reek for weeks! Souda then slowed down realizing he didn't plan this at all. He paused lightly and sighed, how was he going to find Hinata in this huge city?! He walked slowly trying to find out where to go slowly and surely but he heard a small commotion, a crowd surrounding the main square. It seemed likely Hinata could be there. When Souda went over there he saw that it was a whipping area, most likely someone getting punished. It was a girl with pink pigtailed hair and her wrists were stuck firmly on a pole that had cuffs locking her in place. Soon it seemed that it was ending as she was quickly released, must've been a rather mild crime. Though something that surprised Souda was there was a pooling look in her blue eyes. It was a mixture of Despair and Entertainment, which made Souda wonder who'd enjoy torment like this?! Slowly leaving he tried to get away until he ran into a girl with short black hair.

Quickly he stammered "Sorry I didn't see you!"

The girl smiled softly "It's not a problem, not anyone really notices me. Not with a sister like mine..." Souda had no idea what to say it was almost as if the girl loathed her sister but quickly the girl answered "My name is Murkuro Ikusaba...yours?"

Souda was a bit surprised she was a bit casual but he then said "Souda Kazuichi. Nice to meet cha'."

Ikusaba was about to speak until the girl that was being whipped came up to the two of them and asked "So sis, who's this guy?" Souda's eyes widen, that means Ikusaba loaths the whipped girl but why? Without an answer the girl spoke with hatred almost clearly laced in her despairing words "My name is Junko Enoshima, Future Despair Gal! Although the capital wouldn't accept that bullshit."

Souda nodded and he tried to get away from the two saying lightly "Listen I gotta go find my friend, he and I got separated..."

Ikusaba then suggested "How bout we look for him together?"

Enoshima shook her head and took Souda's hand "No no no, how bout you come to our house? Y'know rest up a bit then you could be full energy looking for him, besides we could help make a map for you so you could navigate easier." Before Souda could make a lie of him living here she cut him off "It's obvious you live near the capital, the hope practically reeks outta you..."

Souda sighed and he shrugged "I don't see why not." Then arm and arm with Enoshima the three went to where the two sisters live. What Souda wasn't expecting that the next day would go to hell quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was forever but hey I am out of school for the summer so I should be more free! I truly hope this chapter is good it is a bit longer ;w;


End file.
